This invention relates to transport apparatus and more particularly to transport apparatus for use by an individual to transport one or more articles on a surface with the individual providing the motive power. The invention has application, for example, when filling parts orders, stocking items or while carrying out janitorial or other maintenance services.
The use of conventional pull carts or push carts while performing various tasks is well known. Also known are a variety of electrically or internal combustion powered transport vehicles which are employed, for example, in warehouses and other industrial locations to transport articles.
As will be seen below, the transport apparatus of the present invention is human powered and is propelled by an individual standing with one foot on the transport apparatus and utilizing the other to propel the apparatus.
Scooter type devices propelled by a foot or feet of an individual are of course well known. The following patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 1,006,708, issued Oct. 24, 1911, U.S. Pat. No. 1,059,152, issued Apr. 15, 1913, U.S. Pat. No. 1,124,897, issued Jan. 12, 1915, U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,361, issued Dec. 31, 1918, U.S. Pat. No. 1,644,535, issued Oct. 4, 1927, U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,792, issued Aug. 30, 1932, U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,318, issued Oct. 25, 1938, U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,494, issued Apr. 18, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,000, issued Mar. 19, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,999, issued Apr. 13, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,258, issued Apr. 6, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,169, issued Apr. 30, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,716, issued Feb. 25, 1992 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,831, issued Mar. 16, 1993.
A device called a xe2x80x9cskate cartxe2x80x9d has been employed in a warehouse environment which employs a metallic walled receptacle or hopper supported by three wheels and a xe2x80x9cskate boardxe2x80x9d-like member swivel mounted thereto and extended from the rear of the receptacle. The member is biased by springs toward a central position extending straight back from the receptacle and includes a flat platform supporting a user""s foot. Because the wheels of the skateboard are located directly under the flat platform, the platform is elevated to such a degree that the device is degraded ergonomically and is prone to cause injury to a user during repeated use, particularly the user""s hip area. Furthermore, the high platform causes stability problems which promote accidents. Further contributing to the potential for accidents is the lack of any type of braking system on the xe2x80x9cskate cartxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9cskate cartxe2x80x9d is formed of many different metal pieces which must be assembled, adding to the cost of the device. The xe2x80x9cskate cartxe2x80x9d includes a tiltable tray pivotally connected to the receptacle. When in a horizontal condition the tray is supported by metal brackets extending inwardly from receptacle side walls.
The prior art arrangements do not teach the structural combination of the transport apparatus as described and claimed herein.
The transport apparatus of the present invention is highly maneuverable in tight places and is highly stable and strong. Transport of articles from one location to another is carried out quickly and efficiently, much faster than when a conventional pull cart or push cart is utilized. Furthermore, the transport apparatus of this invention is actually fun to use and requires less energy than conventional carts employed to fill parts orders, stock items, etc.
The present invention relates to transport apparatus for use by an individual to transport one or more articles on a surface.
The transport apparatus includes a receptacle having a front wall, a back wall, opposed, spaced side walls attached to and extending between the front wall and the back wall and a bottom. The bottom has a bottom trailing end with two rear bottom corners and a bottom lead end with two front bottom corners.
A pair of spaced rear receptacle wheels are connected to the bottom at the bottom trailing end and disposed at the rear bottom corners.
A front receptacle wheel is connected by a swivel to the bottom and disposed at the bottom front end at a location substantially equidistant from the front bottom corners.
The transport apparatus also includes a support board for supporting an individual when the individual""s foot is on the support board. The support board has a front board end and a rear board end.
A swivel connector connects the front board end to the receptacle at a location substantially equidistant from the rear receptacle wheels, the support board projecting rearwardly of the receptacle.
A support board wheel is located at the rear board end, the support board being maintained above the surface by the support board wheel and the swivel connector. The support board is rotatable about the swivel connector to laterally displace the support board wheel and the rear board end relative to the receptacle.